


Study Night

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [65]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Midterms are fast approaching, Clarke's patience is quickly evaporating, and her textbooks have started to taunt her. Cue Lexa, Clarke's girlfriend, offering to help her study--if only to make sure that both Clarke and the textbook makes it through midterms intact.





	Study Night

“Ugh,” Clarke groaned and pushed her textbook across the surface of her bed, “not that shit.”

“Come on,” Lexa murmured softly, “I’ll help you study. How hard can it be?”

“Memorising the position, function, and effects of each region of the brain?” Clarke asked with a lift of her eyebrow. “Harder than you’d think I suspect.”

“Well,” Lexa pursed her lips as she clambered onto the bed to peer over Clarke’s shoulder at her textbook, “it definitely isn’t the same as learning criminal statutes but I’ll give it a go.” 

Clarke felt a small smile creep onto her lips as she watched a furrow form between Lexa’s eyebrows—it was a furrow that the blonde-haired woman recognised from many a late night spent watching Lexa pore over her case studies. “Thank you.” Clarke whispered softly as she leant her head sideways to rest it on Lexa’s shoulder.

“It’s not a problem.” Lexa replied with a quick smile. “You’ve quizzed me on my case studies before, it’s about time I got more familiar with your stuff.” 

Clarke felt the urge to take Lexa’s face between her hands and kiss the silly little smile off the older woman’s mouth, but instead Clarke settled her body into the curve of Lexa’s side and let her eyes slip closed as Lexa flicked between the pages of her textbook. There would be time for kisses in a minute or two, but first Clarke’s eyes needed a break.


End file.
